pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Living Rift
This web-like pattern of shifting, disembodied cracks dances through the air like so much lightning. Living Rift (CR 8) XP 4,800 CN Medium aberration (elemental, incorporeal) Init +8; Senses darkvision 60 ft., x-ray vision 60 ft.; Perception +23 --- AC 19, touch 19, flat-footed 14 (+4 deflection, +4 Dex, +1 dodge) hp 65 (10d8+20) Fort +5, Ref +9, Will +9 Defensive Abilities displacement, freedom of movement, incorporeal; Immune confusion and insanity effects, elemental traits; SR 19 Weaknesses visible passage --- Speed fly 40 ft. (perfect) Melee incorporeal touch +11 (5d6 slashing damage) Special Attacks confusing gaze Spell-Like Abilities (CL 10th; concentration +14) Constant—''displacement'' (3rd), freedom of movement (4th) At will—''greater teleport'' (self only) (7th), plane shift (self only) (7th), solid fog (4th), telekinesis (5th) (DC 19) 3/day—''create pit'' (2nd) (DC 16), reverse gravity (one 10-ft. cube only) (5th) --- Str —, Dex 18, Con 15, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 19 Base Atk +7; CMB +11; CMD 25 (can't be tripped) Feats Dodge, Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Improved Lightning Reflexes, Lightning Reflexes Skills Acrobatics +17, Intimidate +17, Fly +25, Perception +23, Sense Motive +17, Stealth +17; Racial Modifiers +8 Perception Languages envisaging (as per the aeon subtype) SQ portable hole --- Environment any Organization solitary, pair, or kaleidoscope (3–8) Treasure standard --- Confusing Gaze (Su) Confusion (as per the spell, CL 10th), 30 feet, Will DC 18 negates. This gaze is only active if the living rift used a non-constant spell-like ability since the beginning of its most recent turn. A creature that successfully saves against a living rift's gaze is immune to the effects of that rift's gaze for 24 hours. The save DC is Charisma-based. Portable Hole (Ex) Every living rift generates a portable hole (as per the magic item) that can be picked up and manipulated by both corporeal and incorporeal creatures. If this hole is destroyed while the rift still lives, a new one forms in 24 hours. One hour after the death of a living rift, its portable hole evaporates, dumping anything still contained within onto the Astral Plane. Visible Passage (Ex) When a living rift is inside a solid object and adjacent to its surface, that surface displays subtle distortions that can be noticed as if they were a trap (Perception DC 24), alerting creatures to the living rift's presence. In addition, any bonus a creature gains to its Armor Class against traps also applies to its Armor Class against attacks a living rift makes while inside a solid object, even if the creature failed to notice the living rift's presence prior to its attack. X-Ray Vision (Ex) A living rift continually views the world from outside the normal three dimensions of space. As a result, it's line of sight is not blocked by solid objects within 60 feet, allowing the rift to simultaneously see everything within that range, including the solid objects its vision pierces. Solid objects still block line of effect for a living rift's spell-like abilities, as normal. Spontaneously formed from the fabric of reality itself, a living rift is a sentient spatial distortion. Living rifts exist in higher dimensions than other creatures, affording them many curious advantages, including the ability to move and see through solid objects, as well as a number of space-bending spell-like abilities. Something about the manner in which a living rift performs such feats seems inexplicably wrong to most observers, straining their minds for having merely witnessed it. Though rather clever, the living rift has capricious, alien motivations. More often than not, a living rift acts upon passing whims, providing assistance or targeting creatures with mischief or violence as the mood strikes it. Living rifts are also avid collectors of curious objects, carrying assorted treasures they have found or stolen in portable holes of their own creation. Category:Abberation Category:Epic Meepo Category:Monsters